Are We Normal?
by selbokar
Summary: "We're like the bad families you see on TV that the good families make fun of, aren't we?" Between Wanda and Pietro fighting each other, and the world fighting mutants as a whole, the Maximoffs aren't sure what they're going to do. *general disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men* **Also if you're interested I illustrate something for each chapter, it's on my tumblr**
1. Chapter 1

"Wanda, why are we hiding?" asked a small voice in nothing above a whisper. The little girl was silenced immediately by an older girl, who was peeking out from underneath the bush they were lying flat underneath.

"It's okay, Lorna," said a boy's voice from next to her, whispering as quietly as he could. "We'll explain when you're older." The little girl, Lorna, turned her head slightly to look at her older brother.

"But I want to know _now_, Pietro!" she complained, just barely loud enough to cause two men in leather jackets to turn their heads and look for where the sound was coming from. Wanda clenched her teeth and slammed a hand down over her little sister's mouth, the three siblings not even breathing for a long second as the men inspected the area around the bush.

Their jaws were clenched tightly, and Pietro was nearly completely sure the men could hear his heart beating roughly against his chest. It was a long while before the men left, and every second was full of pure dread. Not that they couldn't get away, they could_definitely_ get away. But to display their mutations in public was dangerous, and the twins didn't want to force their family to relocate. Eventually, the men gave up with gruff growls, and began walking in the opposite direction of the bushes.

They waited until the men were far down the street and gone from sight to release their breaths with a sigh of relief. Wanda was livid. Her dark red eyes were glowing with malice as she glared down at Lorna, who looked terrified out of her wits.

"I'm sorry, Wanda!" she exclaimed, burying her face in Pietro's shoulder. Wanda's twin held up a hand to tell her to calm down, and she let her head drop in defeat.

"It's alright, Lorna, just try to be quieter if we do that again," she finally said, looking back up at her little sister with a piteous smile. The small brunette nodded, and Pietro's head ducked toward where his sisters were. No one had even realized he'd left their hiding spot.

"The coast is clear, you guys," he said with a smile. Wanda sighed with relief, dragging herself out from under the bush and proceeding to help Lorna once she'd gotten out. Standing, her younger sister resting on her hip, Wanda tossed her head to get her dark hair out of her eyes. "Man, those guys were _pissed!_" exclaimed Pietro, a cocky grin resting on his pale face.

His twin grunted in agreement as they began to walk in the direction of their home. "Yeah, and I'd rather wait until we're home to talk about it," she said, glancing pointedly at Lorna. Pietro nodded and silenced himself, shoving his hands in the pockets of his jeans and attempting to walk as slowly as he could so his sister could keep up.

It was getting dark outside, and Pietro had to do everything in his power not to just grab up his sisters and run home as fast as he could. But he knew exactly what his mother (and Wanda) would say. _'You can't do that, Pietro!' 'It's dangerous to use your powers in public!' 'What if someone saw you?'_. The silver haired youth sighed. _Nobody's gonna see me. I'm too fast._

But he continued walking like he was a normal human being, and maintained a good and average pace all the way to their small house's doorstep.

It was a nice house, all things considered, with an actual mailbox and a door and windows and even a garden, but the neighborhood they lived in was hardly ideal. In fact, the only reason _their_ house specifically was so nice is because of Wanda, who couldn't bear to live in a shabby little shack like they used to, and one day lost control of her powers and completely redesigned their home.

If you think about all the things that could've happened when Wanda lost control, that was hardly the worst. But it spiked many questions from the neighbors, bankers, real-estate developers, and even the police after a lot of debate about how our house had suddenly become as good as new.

However, that problem was luckily out of the way, and all they had to worry about now was the occasional accidental slip up of powers in public. This, ironically, is why the siblings had been hiding under the bush in the first place.

"Mom, we're home!" called Pietro, running at full speed into the kitchen and grabbing Lorna a snack, back at the door before Wanda even had time to step through the doorway. His little sister took the Oreos gladly and scurried off to the couch, leaving her older siblings to exit the room into their basement, where they could talk.

Peter was down the stairs and waiting impatiently for Wanda to storm down for a long few seconds. Then, he heard the door slam shut and his sister's screech of, "PIETRO I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU!"


	2. Chapter 2

"PIETRO I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU!" Wanda shrieked at her twin brother. Pietro, in turn, looked up the now dark stairwell to see his sister flying down the stairs at an alarming rate, hands and feet cased with spinning purple light. He yelped and jumped backwards, holding up his hands in surrender.

"Wanda, please, just... try to control yourself!" he pleaded with her, dashing to the other side of the room as she blasted purple energy at his head. It hit an old doll house Lorna had long since stopped playing with, and the small blue house became bright red, and... well... on fire. "Calm down!" Pietro begged as his sister whirled on him and exploded a bean bag in his face.

"YOU ARE AN AWFUL BROTHER, AND A DISGRACE TO THIS FAMILY!" Wanda screamed, chasing after him wherever he tried to run to avoid her blasts. Pietro glanced up the stairs, judging whether or not his sister would be able to stop him before he got away from her, but then he decided against it. Better not risk this going outside where all the already suspicious neighbors could see.

Pietro ducked behind an overturned ping pong table he'd stolen a few years ago, and winced as Wanda hit it with a large burst of energy. "Wanda it wasn't my fault, just _listen to me!_" he called, trying to keep his voice as calm as possible. Another blast hit the table, and slid the whole thing along with Pietro into a wall. The only thing stopping the silver haired boy from being completely crushed were the metal legs of the thing, which put large dents in the wall but stopped him from dying.

"HOW WAS THAT NOT YOUR FAULT!? TELL ME, PIETRO, _HOW_ WAS THAT NOT YOUR FAULT!?" the dark haired girl screeched, overturning the table and tossing it across the room, forcing her brother to face her. Any other person would've been running away, screaming for their life, but Pietro had dealt with this too many times to even be phased. Even though his sister was floating two feet in the air, with her hair flying everywhere around her with her eyes glowing like some freaky demon.

"I didn't mean to make you use your powers, I was just trying to protect Lorna!" he snapped, taking a defensive stance. His sister made a loud and booming aggravated noise clasping her hands together and blasting him with just enough energy to make him fly into a wall. Pietro fell to the ground and cursed himself and his now bruised ribs for not having the foresight to get out of the way. "OH, WELL I'M SORRY FOR TRYING TO STOP OUR LITTLE SISTER FROM GETTING HIT BY A CAR!" he shouted, whirling on Wanda and running away from another burst of energy she tried to throw at him.

His dark haired twin screamed at him angrily for a minute, blasting up the now floating objects in their basement in an attempt to hit him, before she screeched, "WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULD'VE REALIZED THERE WAS ANOTHER CAR THAT WAS GONNA HIT YOU BEFORE YOU RAN OUT IN TRAFFIC LIKE THAT!"

Pietro could feel himself being lifted off the ground by Wanda's magic, but he struggled to stay on the ground, grabbing an already floating box of Twinkies and hurling them at his sister. She deflected them easily, the cakes exploding into a floating cloud of white and brown. "I COULD'VE GOTTEN OUT OF THERE BEFORE THE CARS COULD EVEN MOVE!" he screamed, his feet leaving the ground as he was brought into the air.

"I SAW THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE WHEN YOU GRABBED LORNA, YOU KNEW YOU WEREN'T FAST ENOUGH TO-" Wanda's accusations were cut off by her twin's angry and shocked response.

"NOT FAST ENOUGH? _NOT FAST ENOUGH!?_" he shouted, baring his teeth at her. "I'M THE ONE WITH SUPER SPEED, YOU WITCH!"

"_WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME YOU LITTLE INSECT!?_" Wanda's shrill screech was followed by Pietro flying into the cement wall with more force then was intended, and he yelped when contact was made. "_I AM NOT A WITCH, NOW YOU TAKE THAT BACK PIETRO MAXIMOFF OR I..._"

The girl's threat trailed off as her blazing red eyes caught sight of a pink figure in the stairwell. Wanda's fist fell to her side, all the energy she had collected around her fizzling out. Her chin dropped to her chest, and all the objects in the room slowly lowered to the ground, the last being Wanda herself. "I'm sorry, Lorna," she said quietly, looking up at her little sister, who was standing nervously on the middle step. "Do you need something?"

Lorna nodded, her eyes wide and scared, though she'd seen this happen before. "I- I was wondering if Pi- Pietro could get me some more Oreos. I- I can't reach the top shelf," the little girl muttered, not meeting her older sister's eyes.

"Sure, Lorna," said her brother, hefting himself up and zipping up the stairs, blowing Lorna's hair back as he did so. When he came back down a moment later, he walked slowly, and picked the girl in pink up. "Now I'll go get the TV set up. You've gotta be bored of your dolls by now," he said gently.

Wanda stood regretfully in the middle of their now wrecked basement. She considered fixing the damage for a moment, but then she remembered how most of her and her brother's fights went.

As if on cue, Pietro appeared in front of her and slammed his fist into her stomach. Wanda flew backwards and hit the ground, breaking a chair that had somehow survived her destruction. Her brother then kicked her in the head and squatted down next to her.

"I'm sorry I made you use your powers in front of those men. But look on the bright side," he said as his sister rubbed her sore stomach and sat up. "There was only those guys in the car and one other person. And he was from _Miami._ Said so on his license plate. So I don't think we're gonna have to worry about any police, okay?"

Wanda nodded and sighed. "I'm sorry if I hurt you. I mean... I'm _not_ sorry. I _meant _to hurt you. But... I'm sorry if I hurt you _too_ bad," she said, meeting his eyes awkwardly. Pietro broke out into a smile and helped pull her to her feet, waving his hand around dismissively.

"Nah, I've had worse," he said jokingly. "You know, you used to pack a better punch with that magic, Wanda. You're getting shabby." Pietro raised his fists and pretended to punch at her, dodging when she tried to play-punch him in the head.

"Am I getting shabby?" she asked in a mocking voice, "Am _I_ getting shabby?" The two lightly swung fists at each other for a short while, laughing when the silver haired boy nearly tripped over the remains of his exploded bean bag. Wanda sighed sadly, her smile fading in record time. "I messed up," she muttered.

Pietro nodded in agreement, pulling up his black pants, which had begun to slip down a little. "Yeah, you did. But hey, we made up in record time, am I right? That couldn't have been more than what? Five minutes? Usually it takes us at least six."

Wanda nodded and sighed again, dusting her hands off on her dark jeans. "I'm gonna go try and make it up to Lorna. I know she hates it when we fight like that," she said sadly, eyes trailing toward the now open door of the basement.

Her twin nodded and clapped her on the shoulder as if to send her on her way. However, he grabbed her hand before she could get to the bottom stair. "Maybe you should clean this shit up?" he said, gesturing around at the basement with his eyebrows raised.

The dark haired girl laughed and agreed. "Right, right. I'll do that now."


	3. Chapter 3

"Wanda?" asked a small voice from beside the young woman's bedside. Immediately, Wanda sat bolt upright and swung her fist back, setting it alight with glowing purple energy. However, upon seeing her sister Lorna standing in her pink nightdress, tapping her fingers together awkwardly, she let her fist fall and switched on her bedside lamp.

"What is it, Lorna?" Wanda asked, rubbing her abdomen where Pietro had punched her, once again feeling the pain now that she'd sat up so suddenly. Lorna looked up at her with big blue, innocent eyes, her tiny mouth downturned sadly. "Did you have a nightmare?" she said, more of an assumption than a question. The little brunette nodded slowly, and Wanda smiled at her, picking her up from under the armpits and pulling her onto her bed.

Setting her little sister across from her on the red comforter, Wanda retracted her legs so she was sitting cross-legged. "So," she started, putting her hands down on her feet. "What was it about this time?"

Lorna sent her gaze downward, and her shoulders fell. "You... you were trying to hurt Pietro. A- and I tried to stop you, but you hurt me too, and mom was gone, and I kept telling you to stop, but you wouldn't, and you kept hurting Pietro and I couldn't get you to stop and I got really mad and then this big silver thing... Wanda I didn't mean to kill you I swear! _It was an accident!_" Lorna cried, tears in her wide blue eyes._  
_

Wanda, shocked at first, grabbed her sister into her arms and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Lorna, it's okay, it was just a dream. I know you'd never kill me," she said softly, hugging the little girl to her chest. "And you know I'd never hurt Pietro."

The smaller girl removed her face from her sister's chest and looked up at her with confusion. "But you _do._ I've _seen _you hurt him," she squeaked quietly, pulling a hand up to wipe her eyes.

Wanda was surprised by her sister's accusation, even though she knew it was true. "Lorna... that's different. I-" she tried to defend herself, but Lorna cut her off before she had the chance.

"How is it different?" she asked, seemingly appalled. "You're still hurting him. And I know you close the door, but I can still hear you fighting." Lorna held a hand up to stop Wanda from continuing, "And don't tell me you're practicing Sakeshear either, because you aren't. I know what fights sound like, Wanda. I watch television."

Both sisters went quiet. Wanda was shocked to hear her sister making such harsh comments about her, but she understood completely. It was also strange to hear such a young child speaking so truthfully. "We're like the bad families you see on TV that the good families make fun of, aren't we?" she asked quietly.

"No, honey," Wanda said, picking up her sister's smaller hand and holding it in her own. "Well... yes. We are. We fight all the time. We don't have a lot of money. Mom doesn't give two shits about whether or not we're even still going to school or not, but we aren't bad. Don't think for a second that this family is bad. Broken, yes. But not bad."

Lorna's chin quivered and Wanda pulled her forward into her arms, holding her tightly as her younger sister cried. "I just want to be normal, Wanda!" she cried into the red fabric of her older sister's nightshirt. "I just want us to be a normal family with a mommy and a daddy I want you and Pietro to go to school and have boyfriends and girlfriends and I want us to be normal, Wanda! Why can't we be normal!?"

At this point, her little sister was babbling nonsense, but Wanda held her tight until she'd stopped crying. "We can't be normal, but we can be okay," she said quietly into Lorna's hair, kissing the top of her head gently.

After several minutes, the door cracked open to reveal a silver haired boy in a blue thermal shirt and boxer shorts. He was rubbing his eyes and he looked like he'd just woken up a few seconds ago. "Hey, Pietro. You _just_ missed me and Lorna's philosophical discussion!" Wanda said jokingly, causing Lorna to giggle.

"Oh, my bad," he said groggily, zipping over to the opposite end of the bed and pulling Lorna up onto his lap. "What was the topic tonight?"

Wanda smirked at her little sister, who grinned back, wiping her eyes off with her hand. "Well, we were talking about whether or not I was gonna turn off that shitty lamp and shed some _real_ light on this room. Sound good with you, Lorna?" she asked with a smile. The little girl's eyes lit up and she bounced up and down.

"The magic?" she asked with excitement, a broad smile spread across her face. Wanda nodded, pulling the string to turn her lamp off. The room went pitch black, and all that could be heard was the springs of the bed squeaking from Lorna's bouncing.

All was dark, and Pietro was about to complain that it was taking too long to set the first light, when a bright yellow light erupted in the middle of Wanda's hands, seeming to be floating on purple glowing orbs.

Wanda circled her stiffly bent fingers around it for a few seconds, before thrusting her arms upward and throwing the ball of light and purple orbs into the air above the three siblings, casting a warm yellow light down upon them. Then she did it again, and again, each light getting a little bigger then the last, until the room was full of glowing yellow balls and purple energy.

Lorna giggled and reached upward toward the balls of light, trying to touch them, and laughing even harder when she did. Wanda was concentrated solely on keeping all the light active and stable, her eyes alight with a warm red glow, as opposed to the blazing red they became when she was angry. Pietro simply sat back and observed, smiling fondly at the two of his sisters.

Once Wanda couldn't fit any more lights in the room, the three fell back onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling with smiles, because it was moments like this that they didn't wish for their family to be normal.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter contains spoilers for Days of Future Past, if you haven't seen it. ;) Thanks. Also, I realized too late that his name in the movie was Peter, not Pietro, but I honestly don't give a shit, so we're still gonna call him Pietro.**

Wanda woke up with a headache.

Groaning, she rolled over on her bed, accidentally almost crushing Lorna in the process, who was curled up in a ball against the older girl's chest. Light was streaming in from the windows, and it hurt the dark haired girl's head to look at.

Lifting a hand with a grunt, Wanda blacked out the windows completely, and fell backwards with another groan, rubbing her warm hand over her eyes. She hated headaches. She didn't usually succumb to them, but the lack of sleep and overuse of her powers - both from the lights show and fighting with Pietro - had worn her out.

Lorna stirred from her place on Wanda's bed, and blinked blearily. "Wh- wha' time isit?" she mumbled sleepily. The older girl flicked her hand that wasn't resting on her eyes, and the bedside clock turned toward the little girl, displaying the time to be 8:45 AM.

"'M gettin' b'eakfas'," Lorna said incoherently, rolling off the bed and hitting the ground with a _plunk, _and proceeding to drag herself across the ground, her head bumping against the door several times as she tried to open it without hands. Wanda sighed and wiggled her fingers at the wood door, making it open outward, allowing Lorna to impersonate a worm to exit the room. Then she snapped and the door slammed shut, once again darkening the small room.

Her head ached horribly, and she considered actually taking the time to get up and get an aspirin from Pietro's massive stock in the basement, but then she reconsidered her life choices and decided it would be better to just lay in bed and wait for it to pass.

* * *

Wanda didn't realize she'd fallen back to sleep.

But loud voices and the sound of a car backfiring from outside their house woke her up, and when she checked the clock, it read 2:23 PM. She grunted, and rubbed her head as she sat up, feeling much better then she had before, if still a little groggy.

"Ah- ah!" someone shouted, followed by raucous British-sounding laughter, and a gruff voice grumbling loudly, "Okay, next time I'm driving."

Wanda flopped out of bed like a fish, rolling across the floor in a tangle of blankets and pajama pants, and waved her hand to de-blacken the windows. She gasped. Approaching the house were three men, who, for some reason, she automatically suspected were cops.

One had shoulder length brown hair, and was wearing a white tee shirt and jeans, a brown leather jacket over his shoulders. The second was tall and lanky, with glasses and a plaid shirt under a jacket, and he appeared to be very nervous about the whole situation. And the third looked like he was leading the group. He had dark hair that spiked up on either side like ears, and was nearly as tall as the lanky fellow. His muscular chest and arms were covered in a dark blue button down shirt, and he had a pair of sunglasses sitting on his nose.

Wanda cursed to herself as they knocked on the door and her mother answered. She cracked open her door and crawled out to the staircase to try and get a better view of the guys. Her mom, after speaking with the three men for a moment, turned slightly and shouted, "Pietro! The cops are here! Again..."

So her suspicious were correct. The men were cops. They'd come for Pietro, and they were going to arrest him and torture him and then kill him. At least... that's the scenario that immediately played out in Wanda's head. Her mother caught sight of her peeking through the banister, and gave her a confused look as she let the men in.

Wanda made gestures and whispered harsh things to try and get the point across that she couldn't let the cops in, because they'd kill her twin brother! But _of course_, her mother didn't get it. _Why would she?_ Hand signals weren't exactly her forte.

Wanda crawled down the stairs and slid across their wood floor, earning a strange look from her mother, but she ignored that and managed to silently creep up to the basement door, sticking her head in the crack between the frame and the wood, listening to the conversation between the cops and her brother. She couldn't see anything except for the back of the man with long dark hair, but she could hear that they were conversing.

"...course you're not cops, you're driving a rental car," Pietro said in his show-off voice. Wanda mentally groaned. He needed to be less flamboyant about his powers.

"How did you know we were-" the man she could see began in a British voice that seemed to be layered with alcohol. However, before the hippie could finish his question, Pietro had cut him off.

"I checked your registration when you were walking to the front door," he said curtly. "Then I had some time to kill, and I saw you were out of town. Are you FBI?" he asked, and then a whooshing noise was heard. "Nope, not FBI. Hey, what's this 'Gifted Youngsters' place?"

There was the sound of a leather wallet hitting the table, and someone yelped. "_That's-_ that's an old card," said the British hippie. A gruff voice had started to say something, but Wanda's mother hooked her foot under her daughter's knees and pulled her from the door with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you doing, young lady?" she asked, a hand on her hip. Wanda glared and scooted herself toward the crack in the door, only to be pulled back out by her mother. "You know it's not polite to listen in on conversations the cops are conducting. Not to mention _illegal_."

"I'm just worried about my _your son_, mom, because there was sort of an _incident_ the other day, and-" before Wanda could continue, her mom had cut her off with a wave of the hand and closed eyes.

"Honey, I'm sure Pietro is _fine_, and you don't have anything to worry ab-"

"Mom, I don't think you realize this, but _they are not cops._ They're probably anti-mutant activists-"

"Wanda, your brother is not going to get killed or whatever you think is going to happen, now-"

"I'd just like to know-"

Her blonde mother held up her hands in defeat, and shrugged. "Fine, honey. Go ahead. I'll be in the kitchen if the cops start to murder your brother," she said in _that mom voice_ that every child knows and despises.

Wanda grumbled and peeked back into the basement, just in time to hear the British hippie say in an annoyed voice, "You, ye' kleptomaniac, get to break into the Pentagon."

There was silence everywhere, and Wanda was about ready to pass out from the anticipation of how things would unfold, when her brother said in an excited voice, "I'll do it."

"Good. _That's_ one less thing to worry about. Now can I just ask, are you gonna be good with this whole thing, or do you want to wait with soccer mom and the Gilmore girls? Because I'll ask for you if you don't think you can handle-" the gruff man's voice was cut off by the British one, along with the sound of a hand slapping another one away.

"I don't understand what your references mean, _Logan_, but I'm _not_ letting you break Erik out without me being there," he snapped in a low and angry voice.

"Fine, fine. But I don't want you _fucking up_ our mission just because you _can't_ _handle_ seeing your boyfriend," repented the gruff voice in a tone that seemed like he was forcing himself to stay level headed.

The British guy growled. "_Erik was NOT my BOYFRIEND_!" he snapped, the sound of flesh squeaking on leather and a person stepping back suggesting that he'd shoved the larger man, Logan.

"Could've fooled me," muttered the other person, who Wanda had to assume was the lanky man she'd seen walking to the door with the other two. There was the Logan's brusque laughter and Pietro's laughter, and the lanky man apologized several times, before someone made a comment about leaving.

Wanda rapidly scooched backwards, trying to get beyond the arch into their kitchen so she wouldn't be seen, and nearly ripped her nightshirt down the front in the process. She made it inside with just a second to spare, for the moment she sighed with relief and relaxed her head against her hand, the men were walking out the basement door, followed by Pietro, who sped over to the coat rack to grab his silver jacket.

Their mother met the men at the door and spoke with them briefly, and Wanda only caught the words, 'Additional questioning' and 'Not long' before they had left with her brother.

Once the noisy car had disappeared from earshot, Wanda jumped to her feet and dashed to her mother, anger welling in her eyes. "You just let them take him!?" she snapped with malice, her fists flickering with purple energy.

"Honey, they just need to question him a bit more, that's all. They said he'd be back here by tomorrow," she said in her calming motherly voice. But Wanda wasn't having any of that.

"Mom, they weren't cops! And they weren't taking him for questioning!" she cried, desperately trying to stop herself from crying. Crying wasn't exactly a good way to get her anger through. She seemed more like a pathetic wimp when she cried angrily. "They're taking him to break some friend of theirs out of the _PENTAGON!_ You know, the big thing in the city that they hold _DANGEROUS CRIMINALS IN!_"

Okay, not crying wasn't an option any more. Wanda could feel that her face was hot, and her eyes had brimmed over, spilling the salty liquid all over her flushed cheeks. _Angry crying is NOT something you should be doing!_ She scolded herself.

But it was too late now. "Pietro is gonna _actually get arrested_ and it's because _you_ are a _horrible_ mother!" she screamed, ignoring the hurt look on her mother's fair face and storming up the stairs, slamming her door and throwing herself down on her bed.

_Please, PLEASE let Pietro come home safely,_ she prayed to herself, crying helplessly into her pillow.


	5. Chapter 5

After a day of worrying and sitting in her room trying not to have a break down, Wanda was finally reunited with her brother, who had apparently _actually_ broken into _the Pentagon_. Pietro was excited, and told her all about it, as well as the four guys he'd met during the escapade.

There was Charles, the hippie with the British accent, who was apparently the leader of some top secret school for super heroes or whatever, which closed down due to too many people getting drafted in the war. Now, Charles has been evidently left with Hank. Hank is the tall lanky one with the doofus glasses and nerdy outfits. Hank can, as Pietro put it, 'get all blue and hairy but I didn't see none of that'.

Charles and Hank were living a happy - completely heterosexual, they swear - life alone in the completely abandoned mansion that is also apparently a school but isn't a school anymore but it's going to be a school in the future? When all of a sudden _Logan_ shows up.

Logan was the big buff one that Wanda had definitely not thought to be _very_ sexy. And he was the one with these gross bone claws that came out of his hands. He was also the one that knew the school-not-school was going to be a school again in the future. Somehow. Pietro didn't know.

Hank was really the only one who talked to him, and that was just during the car ride to the Pentagon, which _yes_ Pietro broke into. The reason for this, which he explained in great detail, was to break a man named Erik out of the highest security cell in the country. Erik was in there for, according to Pietro, killing President Kennedy. Wanda was not pleased to hear that this was the man her brother broke the law for, but he assured her Erik was a 'chill dude' that 'isn't gonna fuck shit up'.

"It was _crazy_, Wanda!" he exclaimed with a broad smile on his pale face. "They asked me to go with them for phase two of their plan, but I knew you'd _freak_ if I was gone for that long without an explanation, so I said no. They couldn't tell me where they were going, either, but I saw their flight plan and they were going to Paris. Do you think it had something to do with the conference in Paris? 'Cause..."

He went on like this for nearly an hour, until Lorna interrupted them asking for cookies. Pietro scooped her up and ran her down to the kitchen, setting up a plate of chocolate chip cookies and milk, placing her gently on the sofa, turning the television on, putting on a show he knew she liked, and running back upstairs and throwing himself back onto his sister's bed. Wanda looked around for a moment. "Where'd Lorna go?" she asked with a furrowed brow.

"I ran her downstairs," Pietro told her casually, jerking a thumb over his shoulder in the direction of the door. "Got her some cookies, put her on the couch, and turned on Price is Right. The general routine." Wanda shook her head with a laugh.

"We're nineteen years old and I'm still not used to how fast you can run," she chuckled, before hearing something hit the ground. Her eyebrows shot up as she saw Pietro crumpled on the floor, eyes closed and mouth hanging open. "Holy shit!" Wanda exclaimed, dropping to her knees and grabbing her brother's face in her hand. "Pietro?" she shouted, her voice dripping with concern. "_Pietro!_"

Her heart started racing, and she stammered several nonsense words in a panic, shaking her silver haired twin by the shoulders. "Pietro wake up! Pietro!" she yelled at him. When she still didn't receive a response, she whipped her head up to the door. "Lorna!" Wanda screamed. "Lorna get up here!"

The little girl responded in record time, obviously frightened by the tone of terror in her sister's voice, and she swung into the room through the doorway. "What is it?" she asked fearfully. Her eyes caught sight of her brother on the ground, and her mouth fell open. "What happened to Pietro?"

"I don't know, sweetie, I don't know," Wanda told her in a rushed voice. "But I want you to call mom, okay? I want you to go downstairs and call mom, and stay on the phone with her until Pietro wakes up, just in case. Can you do that?" she ordered. When Lorna continued to stare in a frightened trance at Pietro, Wanda harshened her tone. "_Can you do that?_" she demanded. Lorna nodded at her and ran down the stairs, and Wanda turned her attention back to her twin.

She bit her lip and checked to see if he was breathing. He was, so she decided CPR probably wasn't the thing to do here. _What do I do? What's wrong with him?_ She thought to herself, before finally running out of ideas and clasping her hand around her fist, which were spinning with purple light, and slamming them down on his chest.

"Ah! I'm awake! What!?" he screamed, shooting up extraordinarily fast and almost smashing his head into Wanda's. The girl fell back against the side of her bed with a relieved sigh, rubbing her eyes with her hand. "Holy shit, Wanda! That hurt!?" Pietro snapped, rubbing his chest with his left hand.

"Lorna!" Wanda called down the stairs, ignoring her brother's question. "Lorna, tell mom everything's okay. We're okay." She sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"What happened?" Pietro inquired, one silvery eyebrow raised. "Did I faint? Oh God, that's embarrassing..." he groaned, making a face of distaste.

"Yeah, you fainted. Oh, don't give me that look. This isn't a blow to your manliness," Wanda quipped, her mouth playing at a smirk, though she was still concerned for her brother. "Are you sick?" Pietro shook his head, shrugging.

"I feel perfectly fine. Tip top shape. A little tired, but that's not really new," he stated. Wanda sighed again; she seemed to be making a habit of this. "Maybe my awesome overwhelmed me."

The dark haired girl laughed and shook her head. "You can't take anything seriously, can you?" she chuckled, before smiling slightly at him. "It's good to have you back."


End file.
